We ain't ever gonna win, are we?
by PoisonLimey
Summary: Party Poison is taken to BL/Ind. prison where he is forced to share his cell with a mentally unstable girl. What the harm? Party Poison/OC Fun Ghoul/OC Kobra Kid/OC Rated for cussing and of course suggestive themes. Don't like, don't read.


**Alright so, I love Party Poison. I made this because the Killjoys life interests me. This story is called, 'We ain't ever gonna win, are we?' This is chapter 1, BL/Ind. Prisoners.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the following characters,**

**Party Poison**

**Kobra Kid**

**Fun Ghoul**

**Jet Star**

**Dr. Death Defying**

**Grace**

**Korse**

**BL/Ind.**

**I do own,**

**None of the above**

**Lightning Love**

**Crash Cell**

**Bloody Valentine**

**Rainbow Biohazard**

**Death Embrace**

**Storm Explosion**

**Beautiful Disaster**

(Unknown POV)

I watched in confusion as the Drac agents threw a neon red-haired man into my cell. Before I could register what was going on, I was giggling. Scratch that, I was cackling like a mad woman.

Maybe I was laughing because he looked like someone people would probably kill to save. Or maybe because I would finally get someone to talk to. As he looked up at me, I was taken aback by how handsome he was. His hazel eyes assessed me quietly. He had shaggy cherry colored hair, a navy blue leather jacket that had red and white on it, grayish white jeans, a black belt/ holster, black fingerless gloves, two blue bracelets, a red bracelet, and black boots on. He was filthy with desert sand and such. His ray gun was yellow with three black stripes and one red stripe.

(Party's POV)

I heard giggles at first I thought Kobra was outside my cage, but these giggles were more feminine.

I looked up to see a girl staring at me with confusion in her flat light blue with gold and purple striped eyes. She was skinny and pale. Her shining brown hair went over her shoulders. There were navy blue and purple stripes in her hair too. Her own neon green/hot pink/grey leather jacket was dirtied with dirt and _other _substances. Underneath she had a revealing shirt that showed in between her breasts. The straps were pulled together by a small chain. She had a black mid-section belt, a brown belt/holster, navy/black skinny jeans, black fingerless gloves, teal and maroon shredded boots, and a grey wristband. Her shirt was ripped and you could see the bandages under it that were stained with dried blood. There were black and red spots around rips in her jeans, stitches holding it together in some parts, and bandages wrapped around her left upper calf, and her right lower calf. Both had dried blood on them. Her ray gun was purple and pink with multiple designs on it.

She looked friendly enough might as well see where I am and what her story is.

(Unknown POV)

"Hey where are we? How long was I asleep?"

I started laughing again, "We are in BL/Ind.'s prison for killjoys. Welcome to our humble abode! Hahahahahahahahaha! And let's see, you were out only for a few. What's your name, newbie?"

He glared pointedly at me, "I'm Party Poison, You?"

I chuckled, "I'm Storm Explosion. I was brought in here a coupla days ago. Found my ass on the side of the street in Zone 3 and decided why the fuck not. I've been a-a slave here since then. They killed my lover in front of me and I ended up killing the guy who shot em. Humph."

(Neither POV)

Party looked at her in horror, "Oh I'm so so sorry."

"Yeah riiiiight. Nobody actually does care…" She trailed off and Party saw a tear roll down her cheek.

He scooted over to her and hugged her. She grabbed onto his jacket and started sobbing violently. He gently rubbed her back and let her cry it out. They were like this for a few minutes. She put her slim arms around him. Suddenly sounds of ray guns came from down the hall. Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul, and Dr. Death Defying came around the corner.

"Party? Party Poison?" Kobra whispered.

Party turned to the bars, "Kobra! Help! I'm in here!"

Storm knew what was coming, Party Poison was leaving, her only real cellmate for a long time and he was leaving. Shit. Storm turned to her bed, refusing to let him see her cry about him leaving, "I'm gonna lay down. It was nice meeting you, Party Poison. Don't forget about us at BL/Ind. Prison."

Party looked her, _'She's losing one of her only friends left, she's depressed that I have to go.'_

Using Vend-a-hack Fun Ghoul opened the cell door. Storm Explosion felt something roll down her cheeks, '_Ha.' _She thought bitterly, _'I haven't cried for a guy in days.'_ She liked Party Poison in general; he was nice to her even if she didn't deserve it. '_He helped strangers especially killjoys. It sucks I-_'

"Hey Storm! Come on!" Party yelled at her.

Storm sat up stunned, "You want me to come along?"

Party Poison nodded, "Yeah sure come on."

"If I'm going I can't leave Lightning Love and Death Embrace. They'll end up putting a bullet in their own heads," she stated while grabbing a vend-a-hack outta her pocket.

Party Poison pinched the bridge of his nose, "Please tell me that you didn't have that a few minutes ago."

Storm shrugged, "Forgot….opps."

"That sucks," Party sighed.

Storm's eyes focused on something behind him. She slowly pulled her gun out. Everybody had a feeling that something was behind them. Nobody wanted to turn around. Storm got this look in her eyes and everyone could see her plan in her eyes.

_When I say 'duck', Duck. When I say 'look alive sunshine' turn and shoot. 'Pick your poison and pick your battle' means hey you might want to shoot faster or team up dumbasses! Get it? Got it? Good._

"DUCK!" she screamed as all of them ducked. She shot the four Draculoids that had been getting ready to shoot each of them. The last thing the four Dracs saw was a blue laser beam entering their skulls.

As more swarmed, Storm yelled, "LOOK ALIVE SUNSHINE!"

They turned around and shot, very quickly at that.

Storm took out Vend-a-Hack and went to her friends cells.

"Someone cover her, she's getting more killjoys out," One of the Dracs yelled. Jet Star took a defensive position in front of Storm Explosion.

When the cell opened a woman with blonde hair that had orange streaks and red at her scalp came out. She had golden eyes, two black chokers, a neon green sweater with a pink undershirt, a black mini-skirt, navy blue skinny jeans, a holster strapped to her right calf, and black high-heels on. On the mini-skirt was a yellow lightning strike with a red heart over it and on her upper thigh was a cut. She also had black long nails.

The next woman that came out of the cell had black colored hair. It had red streaks in it and white/grey tips. She had cobra bites, a piercing on the bridge of her nose, and eyebrow piercing. Her eyes were like a snake's. The pupils where tiny slivers, white on the side, but they were mostly grey. She had a bikini top, black shredded jeans, a red and white belt/ holster, and combat boots on.

Storm turned and yelled at them, "Alright let's go, people! Time to go!"

"We can't there's too many," Party yelled back. Storm sighed and grabbed two knives from her back.

She charged at them, the Dracs and killjoys stopped to watch her in action. She chopped a Drac's head off and it fell to the ground. Storm thought, '_Uhhhh no I ain't killing anyone._' She pushed them into a cell and closed the door.

She walked calmly out to her stunned friends, "What?"

"Well well well, Emily. I guess I underestimated you. You managed to trap my guards and get some friends. Hello Gerard, Mikey, Frank, Steven, Kilee, and Ximena. Nice seeing you all again," Korse's sadistic voice brought up unwanted memories. For everyone.

"Sunnavabitch," Death cringed.

Storm in a small voice stated, "Run."

Everyone started running except for one person…Storm. They had barricaded the door and the DRACS were really trying to get in. The door wouldn't hold for much longer.

Party Poison yelled back at her, "What are you doing? COME ON!"

"Run and save yourself, I'll hold them back," she called to them.

Party Poison and their friends walked back, "We ain't leavin you."

Storm threw her arms up, frustrated, "FINE! Go, stay, doesn't matter to me."

Storm and Party were in center. On Storm's right was Death then Lightning; on Party's left was Kobra Kid then Fun Ghoul then Dr. Death Defying.

"_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever ever…_

_Ever…" _Storm sang softly

Party Poison looked at her, worried.

Storm's eyes got an angry look as the Dracs broke the door down, "_AT THE END OF THE WORLD! OR THE LAST THING I SEE! YOU ARE…. NEVER COMING HOME, NEVER COMING HOME! NEVER COMING HOME, NEVER COMING HOME! AND ALL THE THINGS THAT YOU NEVER EVER TOLD ME! AND ALL THE SMILES THAT ARRE EVER GONNA HAUNT ME… NEVER COMING HOME, NEVER COMING HOME! COULD I? SHOULD I? AND ALL THE WOUNDS THAT ARE EVER GONNA SCAR ME FOR ALL THE GHOSTS THAT ARE NEVER GONNA…" _

Everyone stared at her as she came down from her fury all the Dracs were shot multiple times. She had turned her gun to stun at one point and shot Korse. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped to the floor. Luckily Party had caught her right before her head could make contact with the floor. Party picked her up in his arms and started walking towards an exit.

**I don't own 'Ghost of you' by My Chemical Romance. I hate Selena Gomez' version. People say that it's 'more emotional.' Watch My Chemical Romance's version, bitch! Mikey (Gerard's brother) gets shot and is dying and Gerard is trying so hard to save him. Then he watches him die. WTF? Selena's version is more emotional my ass.**

**These are the killjoys' ages in my story**

**Party Poison- 25**

**Kobra Kid- 23**

**Jet Star- 32**

**Fun Ghoul- 26**

**Grace- 9**

**Korse- immortal**

**Dr. Death Defying- 36**

**Storm Explosion- 22**

**Lightning Love- 17**

**Death Embrace- 29**

(Rest is spoiler alert)

**Bloody Valentine- 15**

**Crash Cell- 21**

**Rainbow Biohazard- 25**

**Beautiful Disaster- 23**

**I'll be putting up the couples soon.**


End file.
